One of every four men will die of cancer. Further statistics from the American Cancer Society predict that one of every five women will suffer the same fate. Treatments are available for many cancers. However, success for most relies on early detection.
Cancer is now said to be a disease of the genome. Many oncologists and cancer researchers hope that advances in genomic analysis tools will provide early detection and a path to treatment. However, these tools are more prominent in research labs having not yet matured to the level of being readily available to the vast majority of oncologists. Improvements are needed.
It has been said that at the time of diagnosis, all cancer patients are mosaics. They are mosaics because they have at least two distinct genomes: the genome they were born with, and the genome that they unwillingly acquired via cancer. Furthermore, as tumors grow, distinct populations of cancer cells become apparent. Leading to even more complex mosaics within the tumor. This cancer cell heterogeneity often results in subpopulations of cells that respond differently to cancer therapies. The end result is often an initial positive response of one subpopulation of cells, resulting in the observation of the patient's tumor shrinking, only to be followed by regrowth of tumor tissue, and in some cases metastasis. Despite early detection of the tumor, an inability to identify the subpopulation of cells that are resistant to the treatment can result in loss of time needed to treat an aggressive cancer. This creates adverse consequences for the patient both emotionally and physically.
There is a need for genomic tools that can distinguish subpopulations of cancer cells in tumors. The present disclosure addresses this need and provides other advantages as well.